


a reason, a season, a lifetime

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Daichi rare pair week, Freeform, Gen, Introspection, gross feelings about Daichi and his sons and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For Daichi rare pair weekDay 1: SeasonsDaichi reflects about the first years in his team (unaware of the impact and the legacy he doesn’t know he’s going to leave behind)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Happy Daichi rare pair week everyone!!! 
> 
> This is my humble offering for the first day. It's very gen, and not shippy at all but I hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, and this is not edited or revised in anyway, so please be gentle with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_i. inspiration_

Ever since the first time Daichi saw what he would eventually know as Hinata Shouyou, the small boy had already gained his respect.

He remembers thinking about how he would love to have someone with a fierce determination would be a good addition to Karasuno. He’s in awe, because those kinds of people are quite rare and hard to come by.

Daichi knows about going against the odds, and he felt a sense of kinship, a kindred spirit of sorts, in the small stature of the then middle schooler, whose eyes shone with undeterred passion.

What blew him away, was how positive and infectious Hinata’s bright and brazen attitude is, not just about the game, but about life in general as well. He was like summer heat, with his brimming energy inspiring the hidden vitality in all of them, (and yes, Tanaka and Nishinoya had done their fair share of those during their tenure as the newbies, but there is something more youthful about Hinata’s take on it).

It is not the first time that Daichi thinks that this is the reason why he didn’t let the roots of doubt take hold of him. Because he needed to prepare the Karasuno then, for players, for people like Hinata. It all finally makes sense, somehow.

Daichi hopes that in the future, where it’s their turn to lead the team, Hinata will continue to inspire and motivate his future teammates to always give their best, like how he did to keep the hopes of his seniors active and alive.

 

(Daichi doesn’t know how much Hinata looks up to him; that more than anything, his stable presence is what keeps the flames blazing and alive. He’s the stronghold of the team Hinata had wanted to enter since he first saw that fateful match with the Small Giant in it.)

 

 

 

_ii. pride_

If there is someone that makes Daichi immensely proud, it’s Kageyama.

He had his doubts about having an infamous player on their team, and he’s actually quite wary to have him join them, because admittedly, Kageyama’s skill were magnificent and astonishing, but his history isn’t exactly a stellar one.

A slap on his cheeks and self-chastisement is what convinced Daichi not to judge this newcomer, but instead take it as a challenge to guide him and encourage him not to repeat the same mistakes he did. He doubts that he’ll do a good job, but he doesn’t doubt the other’s ability to change, if pushed towards the right direction. Besides, if all else fails, there’s always Suga.

It proved challenging, to have to put his foot down, but it worked in the end. He tends not to take any credit with that, since Tanaka and Sugawara proved to be more helpful in that regard. But he’s glad that he’s not wrong about his impression of these two first years, who turned from rivals to teammates. They have proven to be a great asset, and continues to do so.

But now, looking back to how far Kageyama had come, he can’t help but feel a surge of pride at how Kageyama had transformed. Kageyama was initially as crisp and crunchy as the autumn leaves, but he has proved his brilliancy time and time again, just like the vivid colors during the said season.

He hopes that someday, it will shine through, more than his unfiltered words and dedication, because his confidence and discipline is something that the team would need, when the time comes.

 

(Daichi isn’t aware of how much at awe Kageyama is with him. He had always felt scared, felt like walking on eggshells, ever since he’s been rejected. But Daichi, and his tough demeanor, and his stern firmness made Kageyama feel accepted. Because if these people are willing to call him out, then he has no fear of being abandoned or hated again.)

 

 

 

_iii. determination_

Admittedly, Daichi almost hit a road block with Tsukishima.

He loved the cold, really he did. He was born during the winter season, after all. But he was completely clueless in the face of such frigid reservation and biting words, hidden in the veneer of resigned politeness. He’s contemplated on asking about his history, but decided against it, as soon as he thought of it.

It simply wasn’t his style. Instead he held on to the faith that Tsukishima will come around, but it didn’t mean that he will leave him totally alone. In fact, it’s what made him more determined to provide Tsukishima those moments.

And he did, somehow. Daichi hadn’t mistaken the glimpse of annoyance during the three-on-three match. It was the most emotion Tsukishima had shown, after all. And as twisted as it was, an annoyed Tsukishima, meant a Tsukishima that cared. And a Tsukishima that cared, is something he could work with, because it meant that Daichi can still get through his thick protection, and well, he’s not the only one who has this effortless ability to irritate people. Daichi’s always had this uncanny ability to get under people’s skin.

It was a gradual, painstaking process, but eventually, they got there. And loathed as he is to admit it, those Tokyo boys played a more pivotal role in unlocking Tsukishima’s potential. But there isn’t really anything he can do about that.

He's just thankful for having Ennoshita around, because he’s always had this sixth sense when it comes to Tsukishima. And for Asahi, for being a reliable senpai, for once.

But as it is now, Tsukishima’s made a niche for himself, for being the cornerstone of their blocking, and Daichi is sure that he will continue to flourish, and his sharpness wouldn’t just be directed to his teammates, but to the way he thinks and plans the game.

 

(And yes, Tsukishima had found those times that Daichi inadvertently got his way because of his subtle meddling, annoying, but there had always been a small part of him that didn’t want to let Daichi down. And no, it’s not because he cares. He just hate to be that person, and he really didn’t want Hinata to gripe at him about it. No, he really doesn’t care.)

 

 

 

_iv. hope_

Among the lot of them, Yamaguchi is the one that makes him feel the most hopeful.

He had worried about Yamaguchi at first, because it seemed that he’s content at staying beside Tsukishima, and following wherever he goes. And it seemed more imperative to Daichi that he be there to guide and support, because Yamaguchi is the one that needs it the most.

Daichi poured as much confidence and assurance as he could, and there have been times that it felt that it wasn’t enough, but he could always count on Kinoshita and Narita, for being there. They’re the ones who can relate the most to Yamaguchi, and well, it’s not as if Daichi is opposed to the idea of them bonding over their commonalities.

He’s glad that it’s not the case. At least, not totally anymore.

There is nothing compared to the feeling of watching something grow and thrive, under his care. He couldn’t feel anymore fulfilled than seeing Yamaguchi slowly turn from the insecure boy who always doubted himself, to the assured young man that is aware of his limitations, but isn’t going to let that get him down and instead, uses that as an opportunity to improve himself.

Like the blooming of buds during spring time, Yamaguchi has tapped into his burrowed strength, and now wields it with courage. And he continues to learn and persevere and tries to be the mediator between his peers, something that will be truly beneficial when the time comes.

 

(Yamaguchi had always taken Daichi’s encouragement to heart, because never did he feel that Daichi thought he wasn’t good enough. What he sees in Daichi’s eyes isn’t disappointment, but trust and oddly, expectation. And this motivated Yamaguchi more to do his best. And if he fails, Daichi will just tell him that he’ll make it next time, with such belief, that Yamaguchi knows he will.)

 

 

 

_v. accomplishment_

Sweet, innocent Yachi, who is blossoming under the guidance of Kiyoko will serve as a reminder and will hopefully help refresh them, like a summer’s rain. She hasn’t shown it yet, but he knows that she will be capable of pulling out a storm, should the need arise, but it will be what will keep the team together, and like how the rain hardens the ground after it pours, Yachi will help strengthen the bond that will make them all stronger.

They will need her support, and the blessings she could offer.

 

(Yachi tries not to be sad or overly pessimistic about the impending leaving of her seniors, and she may be worried about the loss Daichi-san’s presence that he had consistently offered to the team, but she’s sure that the legacy he will leave behind won’t be for naught. She will do whatever it takes to make sure of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> My Daichi feels are over the top and are overwhelming right now, so please excuse this word vomit fueled by gross Dadchi feels. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
